Tel Branora
Tel Branora is an island settlement located on the southern isles of Azura's Coast in the Vvardenfell area of Morrowind. Tel Branora is the furthest settlement from the House Telvanni Council of both Sadrith Mora and the Telvanni capital of Port Telvannis. By game *Tel Branora (Morrowind) *Tel Branora (Online) Description Geography Tel Branora is one of the many Telvanni towers that are dotted across the eastern coast of Vvardenfell. It is the furthest one from Sadrith Mora, the Telvanni capital of Vvardenfell. The town, like other Telvanni towers, are built around a central mushroom tower. Branora is isolated from the rest of Vvardenfell, with the closest town being the fortress of Molag Mar to the north and the city of Vivec to the west. Branora's primary source of income is through fishing since Tel Branora Isle is deep within the Inner Sea. There is no way to travel to Tel Branora other than by boat from Vivec City, Molag Mar, or even far away Tel Aruhn. West of Tel Branora is the Zaintiraris peninsula, which houses several creatures including Hungers and Bull Netches. Across the Inner Sea is the region of Bal Foyen on the mainland. History Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 583, the village of Tel Branora was under the administration of Mistress Therana, who was a part of the Telvanni Council on Vvardenfell. Around the same year, an Argonian slave girl was freed from her binds and rose through the ranks of House Telvanni to the Oathmen rank. Mistress Therana was the one that gave the slave girl, Sun-in-Shadow her first writ to free her from slavery; she would eventually become a Retainer after the council meeting.Events in A Hireling of House Telvanni Third Era In 3E 427, the town of Tel Branora continued to be ruled by Therana and House Telvanni. During the same year, the Nerevarine Prophecy came to fruition, and the Nerevarine roamed the region to unite the people of Morrowind to fight against the Tribunal. The Nerevarine needed to convince the high-ranked members of House Telvanni to make them the Telvanni Hortator. Through serious consideration, Mistress Therana was convinced and gave the Nerevarine her blessing for the title of Telvanni Hortator.Events in Telvanni Hortator Fourth Era In 4E 5, Red Mountain, which is located in the center of Vvardenfell, had erupted after years of remaining dormant throughout Dunmeri history. The resulting explosion destroyed virtually all of Vvardenfell's settlements including Balmora, Sadrith Mora, Vivec City, and Ald'ruhn. Very little life remained in the now endless sea of ash formerly known as Vvardenfell. A House Redoran Councilman from Mournhold issued a relief effort to rebuild the cities of Vvardenfell from the ground up. As of 4E 201, it is unknown whether the effort reached Tel Branora and the city was rebuilt.The Red Year, Vol. II Gallery Tel Branora.png|Tel Branora circa 3E 427. Tel Branora banner.png|Banner of Tel Branora. Trivia *Tel Branora has the likelihood of surviving after the Red Year on Vvardenfell. One of the reasons is that Tel Branora is far from Red Mountain and is the furthest island out of Vvardenfell. It is possible that it was destroyed when Baar Dau crashed onto Vivec City, sending tsunamis across the Inner Sea. Appearances * * Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations Category:Cities in Morrowind Category:Lore: Islands